


About volleyball, stars and love

by mitorie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitorie/pseuds/mitorie
Summary: This story is not simple, but it's not very difficult too. I mean, it's the story of a man who loved another man, it looks simple, but it isn't, but at the same time it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! Maybe some aliens... I always wanted to write an story in this style but I never knew what kind of plot I could write and suddenly this one came to me. IwaOi means a lot to me, so I put more effort than normal while writing this fic, during it I always thought that I was doing something wrong, I hope I didn't...

 This story is not simple, but it's not very difficult too. I mean, it's the story of a man who loved another man, it looks simple, but it isn't, but at the same time it is.

 If you ever loved someone really deeply you probably know what I am talking about, and if you don't... I don't really know what to say to you who don't, I feel sorry for you, loving someone is one of the best things in life. I can't explain the feeling for you, there aren't words enough on my poor vocabulary for it. Given that, I'm afraid that this whole story will probably don't make any sense for you who don't know what love truly means, again, I'm sorry. I would appreciate if you still read it though, maybe throughout this difficult but not so difficult tangle, you will realize that you love/loved someone.

 But I repeat, just **maybe**.

 Are you still there? Oh, thank you! I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting, let me tell you about their love.

 There was a man called Hajime Iwaizumi, he didn't really look Japanese to me, but I could hear his accent very well throughout our conversation, he was kind of tall I guess, I can't say much since I'm really small. Iwaizumi had a peculiar beauty but a simple mind. Just like he's love.

 Oikawa Tooru was the name of the man that he loved deeply, he described him as 'perfectly imperfect', let's leave it like that, you guys imagine him the way you like.

 The two of them were born at the same year, with 41 days and couple hours apart, but they connected with each other pretty quickly, for some unknown reason. Iwaizumi called it 'destiny' let's leave it like that, you call it however you like.

_“Hey, what's your name?”_

 Simple question that lead them to a difficult thing, after that question they became inseparable, it wasn't love yet, it was just pure friendship, just like you see in the movies but in a way that fits reality. Since it was like that, of course that they would talk about the things they liked and didn't like, because hate is nothing and has no meaning in the mouth of a kid, two of these things were volleyball and space.

 Little would think that the one who mentioned the sport first was Iwaizumi, given to what was expecting Oikawa in the future, and little would think that Oikawa was the one who first mentioned space, given what was expecting Iwaizumi in the future. Suddenly, the tables had turned and volleyball was the first thing to be mentioned by Oikawa and space was the first thing to be mentioned by Iwaizumi, they each got interested in what the other was interested in and ended up forgetting what was their first interest. By this part of the talk, I already realized that the friendship turned into love, Iwaizumi didn't, let's leave it like that. You think whatever you like.

 Middle School's years came and as expected they got in at the same one, it was a powerful house of volleyball, Iwaizumi still liked volleyball while Oikawa loved it, it's not that Hajime didn't care that much about it, as I said he liked it, he liked it enough to make him don't want to lose it, he didn't want the ball to fall, he didn't want to hear that sound. But Oikawa was different, as I said, it was love, he loved volleyball, remember the part that I told you that hate was nothing and meant nothing in the mouth of a kid? So, he's grown up and it means a lot now. He hated to lose, he hated when the ball fell, he hated the sound of the ball falling.

 Love and like are two different polars; even though it was like that, they still lost, I mean they won some but they lost the most important one.

 After their loss, someone new came to the picture, he got in their team, a small crown, that wasn't a crown yet.

 Tobio Kageyama had what Oikawa thought that was lacking in him, it wasn't true, it wasn't like this, Tooru and Tobio were like love and like, they were two different polars. Even so, they broke... no, wait... they didn't broke, he broke. Oikawa broke. And Iwaizumi couldn't help him because no one else noticed and if no one else noticed in the team, them it meant nothing.

 Oikawa fixed it himself, in a poor way but it was fixed, unfortunately he left some grudge out.


End file.
